Life After Death
by thatwritersdream
Summary: "You act as if you've seen a ghost." Amu murmured around the cookie. "We buried you six feet under." Utau whispered. "That wasn't me you buried." Four years ago, Amu Hinamori went missing, presumed dead, now she sits in the royal garden, seeking for help. Help for something that takes everyone by surprise, including the truth of what happened from the moment she went missing.
1. Chapter 1

**These ideas just keep coming to me, so I'll just get straight to the chapter…**

**Life After Death**

_It hurts to be here_

_I only wanted love from you_

_It hurts to be here_

_What am I gonna do?_

_~Breath Again by Sara Bareilles_

Four Years Ago

Tears trailed down the cheeks of multiple people, sobs escaping the lips of a mourning family and a group of friends who sat together. The closed wooden casket, the beautifully carved wooden casket that held the lifeless teenaged body inside. That teenaged girl will never get another chance to smile, or laugh, or cry again. She'd never wake up to reveal those warm honey eyes that weren't always to sure, or got easily agitated or hostile towards certain people. The girl would never character transform again, never save another heart's egg. No one will see her cheek flush in embarrassment again.

It seems that the universe itself also mourned for the lifeless girl, the grey sky that dropped beads of water in a fast, steady speed were proof enough. The mourners held various sized black umbrellas, woman hiding their tear streaked faces under dark veils, men just giving in. The mourners came from all over town, family, friends, neighbors, all them coming as one to sit in front on the dreadful casket.

"Today we gather here to celebrate the life of Amu Hinamori, the young girl whose life was taken from her too early. This day is truly sad, but now Amu is in the hands of God, she's in a better place. We will all miss her greatly. Miss her smile and her laughs. May Amu's soul rest in peace." The priest says, as if the words were just some type of recital that he'd memorized perfectly, just having to remember to add Amu's name in certain spots.

Utau Hoshina clenched her fists in anger as the priest continued on with some simple stories of Amu going to the church, how she was a great help and a good heart person. This priest was a fool speaking nonsense in the singer's eyes. He was making a fool out of Amu's memory, for it was obvious he knew her distinctly than personally and still had the never to talk like they had been close. Maybe this was the side effect of Utau losing the closest friend she had, the girl who'd shown Utau she had more to live for than singing for Easter.

"_You're like a lost butterfly, Utau." Amu said to the singer._

Utau remembered when Amu had told her that, and it had been true. Utau got so caught up in trying to protect her older brother that she went to the limits were she hurt others, and even to the point where she hurt herself. Utau still remembered the day she was told the news, the heartbreaking news that left Utau at loss for words.

_It had been a brisk Autumn Saturday, two weeks after the disappearance of Amu Hinamori. It was on the Friday two weeks ago that Utau had Kukai had just been walking home with the pinkette and her charas, who's been acting strangely the past few days. Then they parted ways, Kukai and Utau going to the Ramen Shop where Amu was going home. She never made it home that night. _

_The next day Midori Hinamori called Utau, frantically looking for her daughter and asking if Amu had stayed with her the previous night. Midori sounded so hopeful, but when Utau had said no, Amu hadn't stayed but went home; the mother broke down into sobs and hung up. Later that day the Guardian's had called an emergency meeting, asking Utau to call Ikuto and tell him the news, so she complied. That conversation hadn't gone very well._

"_**What do you mean that Amu has gone missing?" **__Ikuto asked, also sounding in denial. Utau couldn't blame him, she'd know her brother had it in bad for Amu._

"_No one has seen her since Friday evening Ikuto. It's as if she's vanished in thin air." Utau had taken in a deep breath. "I know you're looking for father, but Ikuto- I think you should return home for now because once we find Amu, she'll need you."_

"_**I'm already on my way Utau. Keep me in the loop." **__Ikuto hung up shortly after that._

_Utau had gone home after the Guardian meeting, feeling exhausted. Between her career and Amu being missing, it was all too much to handle at once. That's how it was for the next two weeks, constantly worrying and praying and handing flyers out, asking people if they'd seen the pinkette. All getting negative answers in return mixed with condolences. It was the same day they'd received the dreadful new that the Guardian's called for one more meeting to come up with more ideas, and when they entered the royal garden, it was horrible._

_On the table, where they ate and did work and conversed, laid the shattered remains of multi colored eggs. Pink, blue, green and yellow, all shattered in pieces. It broke Utau's heart, because she had a feeling that whoever took Amu broke her eggs and had them placed here as some type of message. A message that couldn't mean anything good. The chara's had declared vengeance, Kiseki declaring war. In the end the chara's had a heartfelt goodbye to their fellow friends, the broken dreams. Wishing that someday they'd return with Amu good as new. _

_When Utau returned home that night, her mother and step father sat in the living, discussing in whispers, but in the moment she walked in- they'd fallen silent. Something that never meant anything good._

"_What's wrong?" Utau questioned._

"_Utau, please sit down." Her mother said gently, and Utau listened, confused and dreading about where this conversation was headed. Iru and El floated above their bearer, listening as well. "Amu has been found."_

"_That's great!" Utau exclaimed with a smile, but that spark of joy and hope quickly was extinguished as soon as it had ignited. "That's not it is it?"_

_Her mother shook her head, reaching to take Utau's hands in hers. "They found her body on the side of the lake a few miles from town. She's gone sweetie."_

_Utau's eyes widen, ripping her hands out of her mother's Utau vigorously shook her head in denial. "No, no she can't be __**dead**__! My best friend can't be dead!" Utau cried for the first time, running up to her bed room, and not coming out for another week until the funeral._

Utau had taken Amu's death pretty badly, just like the rest of the Guardians and Amu's parents, but the two people who had it the worst was Ami and Ikuto. Ikuto had gone off the rails, constantly going to Amu's balcony, tapping her window to see if she'd come answer for him. Amu never came, but still Ikuto went and waited for the light to illuminate the dark room, and he'd wait forever for that light. The priest was pissing Utau off, that and the fact that Ikuto had shown up. Maybe he couldn't bear the pain and reminder.

"Would anyone like to share a few words about Amu?" The priest questioned, looking among the medium sized crowd of mourners, which would have been bigger if fan boys and girls had been permitted into the funeral. Midori refused to let them in to ruin her daughter's memory.

Under the veil that hid Utau's tear streaked face, she gave Kukai Soma's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and moving towards the podium the priest spoke on. The priest move aside, letting Utau stand where he once stood, letting the attention rest on the blond singer, who couldn't seem to take her gaze away from the casket.

"No words will ever compare to the grief and loss we feel today, after all how can we define it? We all lost someone we loved today, a friend, a lover, a daughter and a sister. We all feel that grief. Amu Hinamori was strong, a fighter that in any given situation- no matter how difficult, Amu always seemed to perceiver through it. For that, she is admirable and incredible. But even Amu had her moments were she became lost on her path and seeked for guidance." Utau carefully wiped her eyes of tears, looking away from the casket.

"Today I bury a friend, a girl I consider my sister in a way. A person who will never be replaced for she was family and family never truly dies but lives on in our hearts." Utau's line of sight once again landed on the casket. Amu was right there, underneath that hood eternally resting. She would never awaken again. "I remember once, Amu telling me that I was a lost butterfly, and I suppose she was correct. When we meet, I had been going down a dark path, one that I would still be on today if Amu hadn't opened my eyes to the world. Amu saved me from myself."

Utau once again looked away from the casket, but this time up to the Hinamori's. Madori and Tsumugu sat there with Ami, tears in their eyes. Utau could never imagine how it felt to lose a child, but it couldn't feel good. "Midori, Tsumugu, Ami-chan, you had a great daughter and sister. Your child was a good hearted person, and I am so sorry for your loss."

With that, Utau walked back to her seat, right next to Kukai and Rima- trying to stifle her cries. The moment she sat down, both reached for her hand. Rima and Utau had realized that Amu wouldn't want them to fight, but become actual friends, and for Amu- they were willing to do just exactly that. Never once did it leave her memory that Utau and Kukai were the last ones to see Amu, to hear her laugh and see her lively honey eyes sparkle with joy. Then in a blink of an eye, Amu Hinamori was gone.

After Utau's speech, Midori decided to speak for herself and her husband, who was currently choking on his own sobs, so he couldn't really speak. Midori shared stories of Amu, about how she once chased a mail man trying to act like a dog, but then she started to enjoy the company of cats better because her grandmother given her a cat before she passed away. Midori went on and on about how Amu would dress the poor feline, even going as far to name it fatty kitty. That got a few smiles.

"There was once, before we moved her to Seiyo, that Amu brought a boy over, and wasn't Tsumugu upset! Amu had been upset, and this was her brilliant way of rebelling against her father." Midori softly laughed at the memory. "Tsumugu got a broom and told the poor boy to get out and to leave Amu alone, as you can see- he was over protective."

She couldn't go on after that story, the memories just got more and more difficult for her to handle. Midori's knees got weak, and a few family member had to help her back into her seat, where she finally let out all her unshed tears she'd gathered sharing her daughter's memories. The next person to go up was from the Guardians, Tadase Hotori, who was the only one from the Guardian's to go. The others knew they should go share memories, but half the memories were from fighting alongside of Amu, and no one could know about that or they'd think that activity was the death of her. Even if the evidence shown she was murdered by a drug overdose and stab wound in her abdomen.

"Amu Hinamori was a great friend who fought for what she believed in. She was a true Guardian and that will never change." Tadase gave a weak smile, as if remembering a distant memory. "When we first meet, Amu was cold and distant but once you pushed past that part of her- she was a different person entirely. Amy Hinamori was warm hearted, full of life, and she shouldn't have her lost her life so young. Amu was a kind soul, a soul that will be greatly missed."

Tadase had nothing else to say, so he retreated back to his seat next to Kairi and Yaya. Kairi had been grief stricken when he first heard the news, and Yaya cried since the day Amu had gone missing. The priest returned to the podium shortly after that, nodding in what seemed to be improvement.

"Would anyone else care to share something?"

From the back row stood a tall young man who wore a black suit with a blue tie to match his hair and eyes that were void of any emotion. There stood Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto had silently been sitting among the crowd, quietly mourning the loss of his beloved Amu. Nothing could ever begin to piece how he felt. The grief, loss, and just the pain in general in just _knowing_ he'd never see Amu blush again or smile. Oh, what Ikuto would give to hear Amu call him a Baka Neko once more. So now there Ikuto stood, standing upon the podium, blue eyes glued to the casket. Pain washed over him, and yet- there was no flicker of emotion in his eyes.

"No matter what changes, I'll still be me, and I can be whoever I want to be." Ikuto opened up with a quote. "Amu once said that, and it was only recently I truly understood what she meant. No matter who you are, you define yourself, no matter what your past is, you remain the same if you wish it. Amu had so many dreams, so many goals she wanted to achieve, and I know Amu would have made it because that was who she was. Amu achieve anything she set her mind to, no matter how frustrating." Ikuto thought back to Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. They were proof of his words, she had so many dreams. One that she'll never reach now.

"We didn't always get along, but we trusted each other and that was important. Amu trusted me and I trusted her, but even then we fought." Ikuto's mind drifted back to the memory of Easter, when Amu had come with Tadase to save him. When Amu and himself had transformed together into Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure. Amu saved him. "Family mattered the most to Amu, especially her sister. I know that for a fact.

With that, Ikuto left the podium and headed over to were the priest had set up the bucket of dirt and roses. Gently, Ikuto picked up one of the red roses, standing in front of the casket with a pained expression.

"I promised I'd come back for you Amu. I promised that I'd return, but I'm sorry." Ikuto whispered gently, placing the single rose upon Amu's wooden casket.

"I was too late."

**Author's Note**

**I tried to make this emotional, but I'm still working on that part of my writing- to express the emotions so pro that it makes you cry, like Veronica Roth or John Green. I hope I achieved that goal. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect that many readers to like this story! Thank you for the reviews and fallows! I was so ecstatic to see all the follows, favorites and reviews! I was touched that I actually brought emotion into my story, so I hope this one touches you guys too. **

**Life After Death**

_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_~Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson_

I'm Here

_After the last shovel of dirt had been patted among Amu's grave, Ikuto had left without a word. That was two weeks ago, and Utau was now worried that her elder brother was out doing something reckless, because that was what grief did. Grief caused people to react in different ways, sometimes dangerous ways, and no one knew how Ikuto would react._

_After the funeral, everyone who attended had given the Hinamori family their condolences- including the Guardian's. When that finished, the Guardian's went their separate ways, obviously needing their own time to grieve. Utau though, stayed behind to help clean up the chairs and tissues, also hoping the Ikuto would come back- but he never did._

"_Thank you, Utau." Midori gave a small smile, tears still in her eyes. "Amu would have wanted you to know that you were her best friend too, and that she was grateful to have you." Midori sighed. "If you see Ikuto- tell him that Amu truly cared for him. I wish I could have talked to him before he left."_

_Utau nodded, "He's taking this kind of hard, but if I see him- I'll let him know."_

_Midori glanced at Amu's grave before she kneeled down next to it. "It's cruel how her life was just taken from her so effortlessly. How could someone do that? Take a life of a young girl who hadn't even lived. Now she won't get to grow up, get married or have kids. She won't experience the adventures that life gave."_

_Utau kneeled down besides Midori, taking the hands of her best friend's mother. "Midori-San, I'm sure that in heaven, she's experiencing much more adventures. Sure it's sad she won't experience life here, but Amu wouldn't want you to be sad forever. She'd want to pick yourself up and be there for Ami- to live happily even without her."_

_Midori let out a sob, hand placed on the freshly put dirt of the grave. She was a mother grieving for a child, and as much as Midori adored Utau and her words- the singer just wouldn't understand the pain that Midori felt. She just lost a part of her. Midori carried Amu for nine months, held her as she cried, was there for her first words and steps. Midori watched Amu grew up and Utau simply been there for her for about three years. No one could feel more grief than Midori- because it wasn't possible._

"_Thank you." Midori sniffed. "But it will never be that simple Utau." With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Midori released Utau's hand and stood up. Midori left Utau there, despite how rude it was- she couldn't stay at her daughter's grave any longer. _

_Utau sighed, and sat there by the grave, watching as Midori walked away in the distance. Utau could understand that Midori just didn't want to listen to her saying it would get better in time, because Midori knew she would never fully be over Amu's death. Then a little girl sat next to her, sniffling. Utau was about to get up to leave when the little girl's hand caught the hem of her black dress. _

"_Ami, what is it?" Utau softly asked, picking up the little girl who had the same exact honey eyes of Amu. And for just a second, Utau wished it were Amu's eyes that held all that sadness and had the tear stained cheeks._

"_Amu-chi was making something." Ami softly whispers, as if it were a secret. "Before she vanished, Amu-chi got a phone call."_

_Utau had to admit the small girl had gotten better with her speech, but her words made Utau wonder. What the hell had Amu been making? Utau knew for a fact that Amu never picked up a hammer in her life, but yet again- maybe it wasn't made of material._

"_Ami, can you tell me who called her or what she had been making?" Utau asked, looking at Ami. _

_Ami looked down sadly, giving a shrug. "I don't know who called her- but she was sacred after. She told me not to worry."_

_Utau sighed, "Can you tell me what she was making?"_

"_She was making-"Ami paused, struggling to remember. Amu had blocked it out of her sight, but Ami had caught a glimpse of it. "It was glowing- that's all I remember."_

_Utau smiled at Ami, placing a kiss onto her forehead. She cared for Ami, and decided she'd be there for Ami as she got older. "I'm sure it was nothing Ami- don't worry. Get back to your parents now okay?"_

_Utau set Ami down, watching as Ami ran over to her mother and got into the car. It left Utau in inquisition. Amu had been creating something with her power, but what? And more importantly, how? It wasn't possible to use power without chara's help- unless Dia had helped Amu, but what had they been up to? Was it something that gotten Amu killed? If she created something, where the hell was it now?_

_Utau sighed, she didn't know the answers right now. She had to attend school tomorrow and she didn't want to tired herself out even more than she already was._

**~LAD~**

_A patch of pink hair flashed before Ikuto, just as a black car blurred past him. Quickly getting a bad feeling, Ikuto got up and character changed with Yoru, chasing after the car along the roof tops. Something about that car seemed eerily familiar, and with the patch of pink hair running, Ikuto just couldn't ignore it._

_Tired screeched as the car made a sharp turn, as the pink hair turned an unexpected corner. That's when Ikuto saw the face, her face to be exact. Amu. She was running for her life. Seeing the car come back, closing in on Amu, Ikuto dreaded what came next._

"_Amu!" Ikuto yelled, but no matter how fast he went after her- he never quite caught up. _

_The care had Amu cornered into a fence near the lake. A tall woman with flowing red hair emerged from the car, wearing leather gloves. Ikuto didn't recognize her, but she closed in on Amu, grabbing that bubble gum pink hair he adored so much, yanking Amu's head back forcefully. The red head leaned in and whispered something to Amu before she stuck Amu in the stomach- crimson flowing from Amu's abdomen. _

_Ikuto didn't wait for the car to leave, he was already racing to Amu- who's body had been left right beside the lake. By the time he reached her, the car was long gone. Blood was everywhere, but Ikuto didn't care as he fell to his knees besides Amu, gently cradling her head._

"_Amu?" Ikuto whispered, just as Amu let out a final breath before her body went limp._

_He was too late. Again. _

Ikuto jerked awake, feeling depressed as he usually felt now a days. It was something he could never escapes, the dreams of Amu he had. Amu haunted him every second now, while he was awake and while he slept. She was always on his mind and in his dreams or nightmares. Ikuto always dreamt of Amu's death, about how he could have saved her but each and every time- he was too late. Always getting there in the last second before she let her last breath out. She always died.

Sighing, Ikuto sat up, leaning against the chimney. He had taken up the bad habit of sleeping on the Hinamori's rooftop, still hoping for that light on the balcony to turn on. Ikuto still waited for Amu to come out in a towel, holding a glass of milk and talking to her charas. He had this blind hope she was still there, but he knew deep down that Amu wasn't going to turn that light on again. She wasn't going to come out onto that balcony or tell him to shut up. Ikuto lost Amu, just like in his dreams.

"Ikuto ~nya!" Yoru cried out. "You need to move on ~nya!"

Ikuto sighed, shaking his head as he looked out onto the blue sky that held no clouds. Sunshine warmed the air, and people walked along the streets smiling and laughing. Ikuto didn't understand how they could smile or laugh, he seemed to forget how it felt. To be happy right now was like a crime to Ikuto- it wasn't right.

"I can't Yoru." Ikuto mutters standing up. "Have you forgotten Miki already?"

Yoru shut his mouth, looking down. Ikuto felt guilty, but he didn't admit it. That was just another thing to add onto the list. Since he was already in character change, Ikuto jumped long the roof tops, towards a destination Ikuto visited every day. The cemetery. Each day, right at noon, Ikuto would go to Amu's grave, knowing that he'd be alone there with her. He'd sit there, and talk to her- as if she were really there, and in a way- Ikuto felt as if she was there.

"I always seem to fail you somehow, don't I?" Ikuto asks, sitting next to the grave that had flowers and read,

_Amu Hinamori_

_September 24, 1996- June 12, 2009_

_Beloved Daughter, Friend and Sister_

"I'm so sorry." Ikuto whispered, trailing his fingers along the stone of the gravestone, taking in the rough edges. He felt guilty somehow, maybe because he never could save her in his dreams- all he did was watch every single time even when he knew what was going to happen.

"Ikuto, it's time ~nya." Yoru said, pulling the collar of Ikuto's shirt.

"Time for what Yoru?" Ikuto questioned, glancing at his neko chara.

"Utau and the Guardians are graduating High School tomorrow! I think you should attend that for Utau ~nya!" Yoru declared, trying to get Ikuto to see that he should be at his little sisters High School graduation, after all- he'd be the only one attending with his mother and stepfather.

After Amu's death, Ikuto hadn't resumed to look for his father because there was no point in it anymore. The last time he spent month away, and now Amu was dead. If he'd been here, he'd had protected her- searched restlessly for her- but he came the very day her body was found. Utau had called him right when he gotten off the plan.

"_Ikuto, I've got bad news." Utau had said- her voice cracking. "Amu was found by the lake. She was murdered Ikuto. I'm so sorry."_

_He hung up._

"I will go to the graduation Yoru. Don't worry." Ikuto reassured, standing up and shoving his hands into is pockets, going into town to pick up a suit.

**~LAD~**

In the intermediate room, where the graduation was going to be hold, there was a lot of commotion in preparation. Students were blowing various colored balloons up, tying them with pink ribbons. Chairs were set up to face the stage, covered in pink chair covers with the same pink ribbons. The little carpet they graduates were walking on was pink. The class of 2014 decided to do a pink theme in honor of their deceased classmate, Amu Hinamori. There was going to be a short speech for her remembrance, and diploma would be given in her name. Midori wasn't going to attend at first, but thirteen year old Ami persisted they go.

Utau was in charge of the music, and decided to play some of Amu's favorites along with current hits. After Amu's death, Utau's career stumbled a little bit, but her fans supported her- which caused the singer to face the reality of moving on. Now a days, Utau was one of the most popular singers, even taking up acting. El and Iru were supportive as well, always cheering her on to do more. It was hard at first for Utau, but after some time- she slowly started to heal. She accepted that Amu was gone, in a better place, and one day they'd meet again.

Tadase was in charge of the seating arrangements with Rima. It took Rima more time to accept Amu's death, because after all- Amu was the first person who ever broke Rima's walls down and got her to open up. After Amu's death, Rima because the girl she once was, closed, quiet and rude. She was like that for a few months until Nagihiko broke those walls down himself, and now- Rima couldn't be happier.

Tadase on the other hand was quiet, even now. He never really talked about how he felt about Amu's death, always leaving when Amu was brought up. Once he even sounded guilty, but that was the only time he ever talked about Amu, and he never did again. He became closed off, and Kiseki didn't understand what was wrong with his bearer.

Yaya was in charge with the food and drinks with Kairi- who'd became a couple after two years. Kairi was lost when Amu died, and Yaya really helped him. Now Kairi was a straight A student, always helping Yaya with her younger brother. Yaya herself had become much more mature, even with Pepe being a baby chara, Yaya never lost her. Instead, Yaya grew as a person who was ready to face the world, and if Amu was here, she'd be proud.

Kukai was already in college but he came back to help and cheer on Utau- who became his girlfriend a year ago. Kukai had gotten a scholarship for sports to a local college, and now he studied to become a world famous athlete. Daichi supported Kukai, not character changing but restoring his self-confidence when it got low. Kukai was the first one to overcome his grief, which caused the others to be upset with him, but had realized that Amu wouldn't want him to sulk. She'd wanted him to chase his dreams, despite hers no longer existed, she'd want him to make something of himself. So he did, just for her.

"Kukai can you hand me that?" Nagihiko asked, pointing to the paint brush.

"Sure." Kukai replied, handing it over. "What exactly are you doing Nagi?"

Nagihiko was upset for a while, because when he was Nadeshiko, he was Amu's best friend and was there for her. He was the one who understood her, invited her over his home for a 'sleepover'. It was weird, he found out, how girls worked. Amu was different, she wasn't fond of nail polish or fashion, but then he found out she actually was. Nagihiko saw that Amu was exactly what everyone claimed she wasn't. Amu was shy, timid, and girly, but she hid that all under some façade.

"Painting the podium pink." Nagihiko answered. "I think it's a lit much- but they wanted to do this for Amu."

"It's a nice gesture." Kukai sighed. "But she wouldn't want them to go all out- she'd want them to enjoy a normal graduation."

"Yeah, but what can we do? Utau was persistent." Nagihiko admitted. Sometimes they all wondered how Utau was truly taking Amu's absence because Utau had a different relationship with the pinkette. They were all Guardians, they were a team with Amu, but Utau was once Amu's enemy- even a rival at a time, but Utau was saved because of Amu. They had a friendship, one that only could be understood by Amu and Utau. Just like Ikuto, who no one had heard from since the funeral, which was nearly three years ago. They wondered how he was.

"I think that's good enough for today." Tsukasa announces. "I want all graduates to get home and prepare for tomorrow. It is going to be a big day!"

They all tiredly agreed, and left. The Guardians stayed for another ten minutes doing a once over before they went their own ways. Kukai with Utau. Rima with Nagihiko. Yaya with Kairi, and Tadase went home by himself in deep thought.

"You can come out now." Tsukasa says to the shadows, and out stepped a young woman who hid herself in a cloak.

"You kept it a secret all these years, why?" She questioned curiously. "Even when you were being watched."

Tsukasa smiled, "The stars told me everything I needed to know, this is your battle now. Are you once again ready to become their leader, Amu?"

The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, her honey eyes glowing. "Of course I am, the question is- are they willing to accept me once again?"

"They will once they know your story." Tsukasa reassured.

**~LAD~**

The shrill of the alarms still haunted her in her sleep. The voices and the lights and especially the pain. She could still remember the needles, all the surgery just to see how chara's fit with science- until they learned that a bearer could carry their own power if strong enough. They found out that she was strong enough. She was forced to give up her dreams, forced to shatter her own eggs- just to grow her own power.

During that time, her short bubble gum pink hair had grown long, cascading down her back- barely brushing her hips. Her honey eyes lost their happiness and became serious and mature. She was wise, and she was strong- that was what they underestimated about her. They believed her to be broken and weak, but all those trainings, all those therapy sessions made one thing clear, she was angry. They took not only her eggs, but all one thing she gained inside their prison. The one thing she'd risk her life for. She finally escaped their grasps, and ran. That was a year ago, and she had been searching for the past three months, searching restlessly.

There was one place she swore never to go back to, home. The people that were once her friends and family believed her dead didn't deserve to know the pain she been going through because death would have hurt less, but she needed help. Amu Hinamori needed help in searching and knew she'd have to explain, so that is why she would wait until after they graduated to pursue them- because Amu was about to bring her old friends into a dangerous world.

**Authors Notes**

**Okay here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed this, because I am ready to type the next chapter once this one gets some reviews! So please review and tell me how you liked it, and what do you think Amu's secret is? I'd really love to see your guesses! **


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation Surprises

**You readers are lucky, two chapters in one week? I never do that for one story! But I am really excited about this chapter, so maybe you all should be anxious? Hahaha don't be, it's just the ending is what I've been waiting for in this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows! This chapter doesn't contain much grief because I tried to focus on joy. I hope you all love the chapter ending!**

Chapter Three: Graduation Surprises

Life is about the little things that bring big memories to us. A birth of a child, their first words and steps, watching them as they grow up into beautiful adults is just a part of life. Experiencing pain and heart break is another part, and then there is accomplishments and excitement in knowing you are going to be just fine. A high school graduation is just one of those small stepping stones in life, one of those memories that will make life worthwhile.

In the intermediate room, families were already gathering around the pink seats, chatting among one other waiting for the graduation to begin. In the front row, Midori sat with Ami and Tsumugu- staring at the picture of Amu that was put up in her honor. It hit a certain never in the mother that the school had the nerve to do this, to invite her to a graduation that her dead daughter couldn't even attend. It just reminded Midori exactly what it was she lost.

In the classrooms just beyond the intermediate room stood the graduates who smiles despite the missing girl who should have been there. They knew she would have wanted them to at least enjoy this day, but still- they wore pink caps and robes in her honor. Utau smiled at everyone and clapped her hands in front of the class. The singer transferred to the school a little after Amu's funeral knowing that she'd take the joker position over to continue protecting people's heart's eggs as she still moved forward in her career.

"This is it!" Utau excitedly said, she was valor Victorian- she was to give a speech at the graduation. "I know this isn't the way we imagined our graduation, to wear pink- but we do it for the one we lost. So I want everyone to smile, because this is it- and then our lives begin!"

Outside the door of the classroom, Ikuto stood there with a small smile as the class of graduates irrupted into a fit of cheers. He stood there awkwardly holding the dozen if roses as the doors opened and graduates begun to line up to get into their seating orders. Then he took his chance and entered the room, and time seemed to freeze when Utau's eyes landed onto him.

"Ikuto." She acknowledged, as Yaya hurried out to get into line in her spot, leaving the siblings alone.

"Utau, I'm sorry-"

Utau cut him off with a hurt look, "Sorry? Sorry for what exactly? That you just took off for three years without a word? Or the fact that when we needed you- _I _needed you, that you weren't there?"

Ikuto sighed, " I couldn't stay here at first Utau, please understand that it hurt knowing that she wasn't here anymore. I was heartbroken, because she died without knowing. I spent all this time regretting my choices but please, Utau, _forgive me." _Ikuto offered her the red roses.

Utau stared for another second, glancing at the roses before she took them with a small smile. "At least you made it today right? I was really scared you weren't coming, because I wanted my brother to be here at my graduation."

"Well I am here now." Ikuto grinned. "Now don't you have a graduation to attend to?"

Utau nodded with a broad smile on her face as she put the roses aside and left Ikuto alone. She went straight to the front of the line, for once in a long time- she was happy.

**~Life~After~Death~**

When Ikuto entered the intermittent room before the graduates came in, he had to pause and take a double take of the room. Everything was pink. Pink balloons, chairs, ribbons, and most importantly there was a picture with Amu in the front of the stage with flowers and stuff animals right under it. For a second, Ikuto regretted even coming- he thought today he would at least get one day away from thinking of Amu, but she was here. Slowly, Ikuto made his way to sit beside his mother and behind Midori Hinamori.

Ikuto noticed how Ami grew, she was taller and slim with long flowing hazel locks of hair. She was like an exact version of Amu, just sweeter looking and different hair color and tastes in clothing- so not exactly like Amu, but close enough. Music flowed out of the speakers over the stage, playing an instrumental song as the doors of the intermittent room opened.

All in line like troops in pink, the graduates walked in with their heads held high and smiles plastered onto their faces as the camera's went off, snapping their every movements. Midori though, paid no attention to the graduates as she stared at the photo of Amu. Her baby girl would never graduate.

All as one, the graduates sat in sync in their assigned seats just as Tsukasa took stand at the podium. He was the only one, besides the parents and family of the graduates, that wasn't dressing in pink, but he did wear a pink tie. All he had to do was play along, just until Amu was set up in the royal garden.

"Today is a very special day for these students who have gone through twelve years of schooling. Today is a day of celebration, for these young adults are also moving forward into the next chapter of their lives, college and career- and maybe even a little adventure." Tsukasa smiled to himself at the hidden message in that part. Another adventure did wait. "These students will excel in anything they set their minds to, I am positive of that. For these years of attending Seiyo Academy, I have seen them all do things that were absolute way above their goals- so now I would like to give out the diplomas, staring with Tadase Hotori."

Tadase stood up tall; he'd grown throughout the years and became less shy, for he finally understood himself more than he did before. He gracefully walked up the steps of the stage, giving Tsukasa a hand shake and posing for a picture. Then he sat right back down in his spot. It went on like this for all the graduates, including Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Rima- with the mixture of claps, shouts and the pictures.

"Now I would like to bring up our Valor Victorian, Utau Hoshina." Tsukasa announces, having her diploma ready.

Claps and yelling of encouragement irrupted from the graduates and parents. Utau laughed as she walked up to the stage, Kukai watching her with proud eyes as Tsukasa handed her the diploma and she posed for a picture. He was there every moment for her when they lost Amu, and he was the one that strongly noticed how much she picked herself up and moved on in life- and Kukai couldn't be any prouder.

"We did it. We finally made it." Utau grinned, hands placed upon the pink podium. "Today we don't celebrate the fact that we finished tests, or mandatory classes- today we celebrate _us!_ After this summer, we go to college- we move on with our lives and become mature adults! Because from this day onward- our decision are our own- we can make good or stupid ones. We can make something of ourselves!" Utau sounded liked a preppy girl, even if she already had a career and everything going on- her words were meaningful.

"Sadly, today we miss one of our graduates who I am sure would have been an outstanding student, Amu Hinamori. She would have excelled in anything, because that was what she was good at, but today isn't the day to grieve, for Amu would have cheered us on, and I am sure she is doing so at this very moment. "Utau smiled sadly at Midori, who couldn't even looked at the blond singer. "So graduates of 2014, please switch you tassels, because we are officially graduated!"

Utau yelled the ending, grabbing her pink cap and tossing it in the air, along with everyone else fallowing her every movement, laughing and cheering. The pink caps littered the floor as the graduates hugged each other and took a group photo, holding their diplomas proudly.

"Utau!" Kukai yelled, pushing past people and grabbing his girlfriend into a heated kiss.

Ikuto gave a cough and shot a glare at Kukai- his big brother instincts kicking in. Each guardian had gone off to their own families, taking photos and chatting to family members. Ikuto was taking a picture with Utau, who was pretty content, thought out of the corner of his eye, Ikuto noticed Midori rushing out the doors with her family behind her. This had to be hard on her.

"Congratulations little kid." Ikuto teased his sister for once as his mother smiled at Utau.

"Maybe we should take photos in the royal garden!" Yaya says, running to each guardian member and Ikuto and Kukai- who agreed as they excused themselves from their families. Tsukasa smiled from a distance, _it's time. _

**~Life~After~Death~**

Amu had actually took a shower and even dressed up for the occasion. Her long bubble gum pink hair was half up; curled as the bottom half was straighten. She wore a simple white dress that had grey ruffles with some matching flats. Now, everyone would expect Amu Hinamori to be rocking a gothic look, but over the years she had to learn to blend in- and that changed her taste in fashion. Now, she looked more like an innocent model, with her clothing and hair and makeup. Yes, makeup, she wore it more often.

Amu sat in the royal garden, perched on the same chair she occupied so many years ago. It was nice to feel something so familiar, and being somewhere where she felt safe. The open scenery and plants- even the scent of the royal garden made Amu feel a sense of security. She didn't feel the need to have her walls up, but she knew better as well. One slip out could cost her everything, and Amu couldn't afford that when one thing was her everything.

That evening when she was taken, everything she loved was forgotten. She was broken, she forgotten how to love- and instead the idea of love was replace with fear. For her one of her captors made her fall in love with someone, just to get what they wanted. It became two things; the egg in Amu's bag was proof of that. The egg of the outcome of the situation she was put in. The egg itself wasn't Amu's- but someone close to Amu. She was simply putting the egg into hiding for one reason- its owner was missing and Amu was desperately trying to find her, because that owner of the egg was Amu's _everything. _

Voices and laughter echoed suddenly in the royal garden as Amu munched on a cookie.

_Show time _Amu thought to herself with a small snicker.

Just as suddenly the voices had happened, they came to a sudden stop that made Amu look up. There stood the graduates who had come into the royal garden to take pictures and eat cookies and instead the saw the beloved pinkette whom they believe was dead the past for years.

"Lovely graduation. I was touched by your words." Amu grinned as she took a bite out of the cookie.

No one said a thing, still in shock. Ikuto felt his heart pounding, and all he wanted to do was go and embrace Amu into a hug, but he was scared that if he touched her- she'd disappear again. Kukai though, was the one who dropped the damn camera and caused Amu chuckle.

"You act as if you've seen a ghost." Amu murmured around the cookie, amused.

"We buried you six feet under." Utau whispered.

"That wasn't me you buried." Amu seriously said, all amusement lost in her honey eyes. "I don't know who that was, but someone innocent was killed so you'll all be thrown off my case."

Amu stood up, fist clenched angrily. It all became clear to everyone that Amu wasn't so apparition that they were all seeing together or going crazy. She was indeed very real, and seemed very angry. There was a fire that burned in her eyes, despite her innocent look, that gleam was very vicious.

"Then who was it Amu?" Rima asked.

"The people who took me have advanced technology. They were able to make that poor girl seem to be amu Hinamori with some experiments. Though it could be impossible to actually find out who it was, unless I go back into the archives, but let's face it. I never want to go back."

Amu's words sunk into their heads, and Ikuto took a step forward, immediately catching her attention. Different emotions flickered in her eyes when they meet the blue pair that haunted her dreams, and god- she wanted to do so many things when she saw them, but she had other priorities at the moment.

"What happened Amu?" Ikuto whispered his question, still trying to overcome his surprise.

Amu sighed, "First we have to be clear- me parents or the authorities can't know I'm alive."

"Why not?" Nagihiko interjected.

"Do you want to explain shugo chara's to the authorities? You'd be deemed crazy, so keep this to yourself." Amu explained.

"This is about charas?" Tadase questioned, and when Amu looked at him her eyes widen.

"Wow, you grew. Like, you're tall- really tall." Amu rambled off, then shook her head. "Yes, it has to do with charas- let me explain. I discovered that I had power of my own, not power relating to shugo charas. I started to create little orbs of energy, because that's all I could do. The evening I was taken, I had gotten a phone call three nights before stating they knew who I was, were I lived, and who my family was. I was then told they knew about my charas and that I had separate power. I knew people were after me."

"When I was finally taken, I tried to fight and yell- but it was too late, I was knocked out could and woke up chained in some cellar along the edge of town. It was then they told me that they were scientist working for a company called Day Walker, focusing on human genetics. They broke me slowly, physical abuse until one by one my eggs shattered as I gave up hope. They proceeded into using me as lab rat until they unlocked my power. Now I can do this."

Amu waved her hand, wind blew forcefully out of a closed space.

"It took two years, but I escaped. A new worker, someone who went undercover just to help me escape- she was from another company called Red Ribbon. She helped me get back onto my own feet and from there on out I have just been on the run."

Utau gave Amu a look, "Why didn't you just come home?"

"It wasn't safe, this place was constantly watched. I learned to fit in. Mold with different groups." Amu sighed. "I wanted to Utau, but you all believed me dead- and I would have kept it that way, but I need your help. All your help."

"With what?" Ikuto questioned, watching along with everyone else as Amu reached into her bag and pulled out an unhatched guardian chara egg. It was golden with a petal design and some wind gust looking design.

"This is an egg, one that no one believed could find. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were reborn about a year back when I needed them, and they conformed it themselves. This golden egg is the embryo." Amu admitted, looking at the egg sadly.

"Is it yours?" Kairi curiously asked.

Amu smiled sadly, "No, it isn't mine." Amu glanced at the charas that had been silent. "Is it true that you can hide eggs in the egg cradle?"

"It's very rare for us to do so, but it is possible." El says.

"But it's difficult to enter the egg cradle at will Amu-Chan." Temari gently adds.

"Who's eggs is that if it's not yours, did you steal it Amu?" Kukai asked, horrified at the thought of Amu stealing someone's chara's egg.

"No, the owner is missing. That's why I came for you to help, I trust only trust each of you to help me find the owner of this egg. That's why Ran, Miki, Dia and Su aren't here, because I'm forcing them to search for her, despite the fact that I could be found at any second." Amu says seriously, her honey eyes taking on a protective gleam.

Utau gave a shake of her head, "Who exactly are we looking for Amu if you're still trying to hide?"

"Yeah! Shouldn't we be trying to help you?" Yaya asked.

Amu looked at the golden egg longingly.

"No, because it's crucial that I find my daughter."

**Author's Note**

**Ahhhh, so this was why I was super excited! How was that ending for the chapter? Was it a surprise? I hope it was haha! Please leave a review on your thoughts; I'd love it if the reviews could make it to 20 or 25. **

**Please also check out some of my other Shugo Chara fanfictions**

**A Tale As Old As Time**

**In The Flesh**

**Rock-A-Bye Baby**

**While You Were Away**

**The Other Sister**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mother's Sacrifice

**I see that the ending of the pervious chapter actually surprised you readers- so I'm glad! I was really aiming to put that twist in there, so I'm glad I did. Thank you for all the great reviews and for just being great readers in general. I want to clear something up first in case it was a little confusing in the last chapter. Sorry the little wait, but I hope this was worth it!**

**Ikuto or Tadase are **_**not**_** the father- but I do have two stories with Ikuto being a father.**

**Random fact, braces hurt. **

**Now…. For chapter four.**

**Life After Death**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it_

_And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't_

_Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone_

_In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**She was like a ghost that you worried that would disappear yet again**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Chapter Four: A Mother's Sacrifice

_*One Week Ago*_

_Amu's lungs felt like they were about to collapse but she couldn't stop now- not when Kai was by herself with Miki, Su and Dia. Everything was falling apart. This was __**not **__a part of the plan. All Amu had to do was quietly sneak into the facility to steal back the information on the experiments and return it back to the Red Cross facility so they could decipher what was going on with Amu and her baby girl._

"_Ran!" Amu shout in command.._

"_Hai!" Ran understood. "Hop .Step. Jump!"_

_With that Amu picked up her speed with the character change, running at her top speed. All the trees and colors around began to blur and blend in with one other as Amu focused on one thing. She was worried as fear and dread coursed through her entire being. In the distance the little building begun to come into view and Amu didn't hesitate to jump up, using the little wings on her shoes to get over the intersection and onto the side walk. _

"_**Kai!**__" Amu shouted frantically as she slammed the door of the floral shop open. "Kai! Kai!"_

"_Amu-chan." Dia groaned._

_Amu looked over to were the three chara's laid on the floor. Only one chara she knew had the ability to put a chara to sleep, and if that happened then Amu knew exactly who took Kai. Rina. Which meant nothing good._

"_Rina." Amu whispered. "Rina took Kai."_

_Miki nodded. "She left a note on the table."_

***Present Time***

The silence and tension was thick in the air of the royal garden. Eight pairs of multiple colored eyes stares in surprise at the young woman in front of them. They were trying to let it sink in that Amu, their easily embarrassed Amu, was a _mother_. She had a child that was now missing and she came to _them_ for help. Was that the only reason she was back?

Amu's eyebrow twitched in irritation as she clenched her fist. The time for smiling and being nice was over as Amu's maternal instincts were coming back, reminding her why she was here and that there was no time for casual chit-chat or walking through memory lane. She was here for one reason, Kai.

"Well?" Amu anxiously questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "Will you help me?"

Utau sighed, "What can we do Amu? We don't even fully understand what happened to you. We believed you were dead for the past four years, and here you are now- standing before us asking us to help locate a missing child, whom you claim as your daughter."

Utau's words went through Amu, and once again she put up her wall. A cruel smile curled onto Amu's lips, "Of course it was a bad idea to come here." Amu mutters and turns towards the door. "Forget I even came."

Amu began to walk away, that was until Ikuto reacted and cut her off, staring down at the honey eyes her adored. The very pair off honey eyes that haunted his mind. Amu's honey eyes were fierce, angry but Ikuto easily recognized that spark of fear.

_For her daughter_. Ikuto thought to himself

"Why us? You said people have been helping you, so why come here to ask for help?" Ikuto asked softly.

Amu bit her lip, sighed, and mentally apologized to Dash that she was revealing the very thing she was told not to, but they needed to know. She couldn't keep them in the dark anymore; Amu owed them at least that much for causing her friend so much sorrow and grief.

"Project Logitech." Amu says, turning to her face her friends. "It's the project we are all labeled under. Ever since I got out with Kai, since the escape, Daywalker had been in chaos."

This was true, since Amu was a top experiment that was highly successful and Kai was the fruit to that success. Amu knew that Kai wouldn't be safe there, so when Kai bared that golden chara egg, she knew that she had to hide it. Amu could never let the chara egg get into the wrong hands until it hatches, but Kai was her first priority at the moment.

"How exactly are we involved with this?" Kairi inquired.

Amu smiled slightly, "Always to the point Kairi. To answer your question, you all have been under surveillance the moment I escaped. Now that they have Kai, they know it forces me to reveal myself."

"They know you're here?" Tadase asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they do." Amu answered honestly. "The reason why I decided to come here was to ask for help but also to bring you all into this because x-eggs and issues are on the horizon. I know this is interfering with your lives, which is why I'm giving you the choice to walk away- because once you're in, there isn't going back."

Amu was standing tall, serious for once in their eyes. She wasn't stuttering or unsure of herself, which was new. The Amu in front of everyone held confidence and was ready to fight is she had to, but yet again they hadn't been through what she had. They all stood there, staring yet again at Amu, waiting for more explanation that never came. Instead, Amu stood there with questioning eyes. They weren't sure exactly what they wanted to do, but deep down they knew their answers. No-one could ever leave Amu to do this by herself that much was clear.

"We'd never let you do this alone, Amu." Ikuto spoke from behind her. "Not when you've been through so much, only to be facing more."

"Exactly." Kukai grinned his usual goofy grin.

"We fought alongside each other before." Utau began.

"And we'd do it all over again!" Yaya finished as a cheer, fist pump in the air.

Tadase nodded in agreement, "You're our friend."

"Dead or alive." Nagihiko finished, causing a watery eyes Amu to laugh lightly.

The sound was foreign to everyone's ears, but it was welcomed. The chime of Amu's laughter haunted their minds for years, and now it was there. Reverberating in reality, and it brought a sense of closure.

"Thank you." Amu smiled and sighed. "Let me explain more, because you need to know. There are two rivaling facilities, Daywalker and Red Ribbon, good and bad. Daywalker is trying to conduct experiments on chara bearers, which is why I disappeared. I was there for a good year and a half, undergoing experiment after experiment. I watched as they broke Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. They sent that to you for my misbehavior, which caused in annual punishment." Amu sighed.

"Project Logitech is based where they take a chara bearer and turn them into a power house. There isn't a need for our chara's, because they did something- I can't explain it- but we sort of, absorb their powers all in one. Still we can't use their full abilities, which is why Daywalker wants me back, to finish this up."

"Kai, how did you have her?" Rima asked, watching as Amu's face grew grim.

"I had her by force." Amu looked to the side, avoiding the shocked faces of her friends. "They made another successful subject have sex with me, both of us didn't want it- but we had no choice. They wanted a power house, they got it. They got Kai, but not her chara egg."

"That's why you wish to hide it." Temari stated, earning a brief nod from Amu.

Ikuto was tense with anger behind her, and Amu could feel it. It honestly made her nervous when she felt the anger radiating off Ikuto. Ikuto on the other hand was pissed that Amu was forced to bear a child for such measures that and the fact another man touched her.

"They can't that egg." Amu whispered. "No matter what, that chara needs to hatch."

"Of course!" The chara's said in sync, taking the golden egg and caring for it.

"Who's the father?" Utau asked.

Amu glanced up, "His name is Dash, now a member of Red Ribbon. He also escaped that night with me and Kai with the help of Kim. Now, let me make it clear, Red Ribbon is also shady, but you can trust them. They just keep a lot of secrets, but they have their reasons."

Red Ribbon were doing their own thing, trying to find a way to control the chara owner's abilities. They were conducting experiments that caused injury, but the Guardians, Utau and Ikuto didn't need to know that quiet yet. Not when more and more x-eggs were about to rise and cause even more issues for all of them.

"Are we going to go find your daughter?" Kukai asked.

"Or do you not know where to look?" That was Ikuto.

Amu sighed and unfolded that paper in her pocket, knowing Ikuto was reading it over her shoulder.

_Amu,_

_You and I both know that you'll do anything for Kai. So here's what you'll do. You'll go back to Seiyo, you'll meet me in that park that you use to mention. There, we'll do an exchange- you for your daughter. _

_~Rina_

"You're handing yourself over!?" Ikuto growled.

Amu nodded, lying straight through her teeth, "Of course Ikuto, she's my daughter. A mother would do anything for their child, even if that means of handing herself over."

She couldn't tell them, not about the plan. If they were being watched, well then that plan would be a waste and she'd never get Kai back. For now, she was playing everyone, Temari and the charas were supposed to have the egg, and Daywalker were supposed to know they had it. Ikuto and Utau were supposed to know of the past and the truth along with everyone else. Now all that was left was the park. Everything was going according to plan, and at this rate- Amu would have her baby girl.

"That's why I need you to watch her until I can get back out." Amu says softly. "Please take care of my baby girl."

Utau nodded, "Of course Amu, but you can't give in so easily!"

Amu shook her head, "I'm not, but a mother has to sacrifice for her child. It's not a choice. I'd give my life for hers in a heartbeat. If that meant saving her, I'd do it. If I had to jump off a cliff, I'd do that. She's my daughter, my flesh and blood."

It was then that they realized how serious Amu was, how devoted she was to her daughter. Amu was like a mama bear, and she was out to retrieve her cub from the hunter, and Ikuto was willing to bet that Amu would even spill blood if needed. That was the scary part; Amu was willing to do _anything_ for her daughter. Jump of a cliff, or take a bullet, she'd do it in a heartbeat. She'd be gone in a flash again. No wanted their beloved Amu gone again.

"Well, if that's the case- where do we go to find Kai?" Rima asks.

Amu and Ikuto glance at each other, "The park"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Children are the anchors of a mother's life.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kai's yells were ricocheting along the motel walls, causing major headache to Rina. Trying to ignore the child, Rina continued on with her daily report, only be interrupted yet again with a sharp cry. This kid was going to be the death of her, and in all honesty, Rina couldn't wait to throw the child at its mother. Or the main fact, Rina would get Amu and take her back thus earning a reward!

A grin formed at the dark woman's lips, slowly turning into a smirk at the mere thought of ripping a mother away from a child. Oh how much it wormed Rina's cold cold heart to crush children's dreams, and a bonus to take their beloved mothers. Rina is constantly asked why she was like this, but she only answered on once.

_Rina had been walking along the Daywalker facility, a smirk graced upon her lips as she heard the cries of pain come from that pink haired chara barer. As Rina walked, she lazily dragged a bat- excitement building up in her chest. God, she loved inflicting pain on others, because it was her drive. It made her feel __**alive**__. Sure it was sick, but hey- Rina knew she wasn't all there in the head._

_Soon enough, Rina stopped outside the lab room. She listened to the cries of Amu Hinamori, the subject who been there for a few week, fairly new blood still. Oh how Rina loved new blood, especially when she could cause the most pain by finding a weakness. The metal lab door opened with a shrill buzz, and Rina skipped in like some sociopathic school girl, giggling when she saw Amu tied down on the cold metal table._

"_You must be Amu." Rina giggled, leaning above the pink haired mess. "I'm Rina and we are going to become __**best friends**__."_

_Amu's eyes widen in fear as she struggled against the restraints, eyes widening when Rina did the unthinkable. Rina leaned down and kissed Amu right on the lips, causing the poor girl to scream- allowing easy access for Rina to slip her tongue in and giggle at the tied girl's reaction._

"_You taste good." Rina chirped._

_Amu eyes widen even more, "You're crazy." Amu whispered._

"_Maybe." Rina agreed with a nod, lifting the bat up to her shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road. Are they all taped?"_

"_Yes Rina-san." A worker says._

"_Enjoy the show." Rina says, pecking Amu's cheek as she lifted the table for Amu to has a clear view of her four mutli-colored chara eggs that were tapped._

"_Amu-chan!" Ran screamed. "Never stop believing!"_

"_Hmph, hush now." Rina sneered, bring the bat down with such force upon Ran's egg._

_Amu's eyes widen and she screamed out, tears in her eyes as she watched Su's egg be broken next. She felt pieces in her heart break and shatter, and she felt empty and dark. Amu cried out when she saw Rina swing happily at Miki and Dia- breaking them at the same time. Amu was screaming and kicking by now before the workers brought a sedative to her. _

"_What made you so evil?" Amu whispered through her tears._

_Rina smirked, "My mother."_

_Rina then took the sedative and carefully inserted it into Amu's vein, injecting its contents._

"_Shh, phase one is complete." Rina glanced up at Amu's dropping eyes. "Hehe, maybe one day she'll remember."_

Rina chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Now was not the time, so she went back to type her daily report until that damn cry baby interrupted her.

"God damn it child!" Rina growled, stalking into the next room over. "Can't you shut up!?"

"I want mama!" The two year old cried.

"Your mama is on her way Kai." Rina growled, suppressing the twitching urge to strangle the child. "Now shut the hell up or I won't feed you. Again."

Kai glared from the floor at Rina, "You're not nice."

Rina rolled her eyes, "Nice doesn't get you anywhere in life. Only betrayal and heart break."

"Lies." Kai shook her head. "Mama says differently."

Rina chuckled, "Well Kai, you are smart for a two year old, but your mother is wrong. She should know most of all that being nice doesn't make you you. It _breaks _you." Rina hissed the last part, smirking at the child who finally shut the hell up. That was when the phone rang, and Rina picked it up.

"Hello?" Rina asked in a bored tone.

"_It's time." _

Rina hung up right then, then went to go grab Kai. She ignored the child's questions and headed out the motel door and to her car. The car was parked, and all Rina did was throw Kai into the backseat and ordered to put a seat belt one. Even if she needed a booster seat, Rina snapped by saying, "you'll live without it!"

"I don't know about that." Kai taunted. "You are a bad driver."

Rina gripped the steering wheel and jerked it right and Kai banged against the door.

"Oops, my bad." Rina smirked at the review mirror, only to see the pair of purple eyes glaring.

"Sure." Kai muttered and sighed.

Rina grinned and jerked left, and Kai fell onto the seat. Man, she was just having a blast in jerking the kid around. Sadly, it brought joy to Rina- like fire and bats. That wasn't the time to think about that, right now it was time to retrieve Amu.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"**Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself."**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dash groaned and banged the metal desk of the Red Ribbon facility. What the hell was she thinking!? The last thing they need was for more people to get involved, and what does Amu go and do? SHE GETS MORE PEOPLE! Dash was not happy at all in the moment; he was trying to locate his daughter while Amu was the one recruiting help. She had been worried sick since Kai was taken, and Dash was worried about them because Amu seemed as if she was about to lose the last screw that kept her head together.

"It's time Dash. Rina is on the move with Kai." Callie says, shaking my shoulder roughly. "Amu is already on the move. Plus it's just me and you going out today- so get your ass up and hurry!"

Dash growled, getting up and heading towards the elevators with Callie, who was smirking. She seemed to be as crazy as Rina and Amu told her that once. Amu had a black eye and a scared Kai. Yeah, it took some time for Kai to warm up to 'auntie' Callie, but Kai loved the weird Callie. They were a little family here, even if Amu was a little distant at time but now Dash knew she would be more distant especially when that guy Ikuto was back in her life.

Dash let out a sigh as he leaned in the elevator door.

"You know if you just told Amu- this could all become a reality. You, Amu and Kai could become a perfect family." Callie stated.

Dash shook his head, "She loves that blue haired man, Ikuto. I know that for a fact."

Callie laughed, 'You're blind then. Do you really think that after what you both have been through, and the fact that you guys had a daughter- Amu still couldn't love you? She has to deep down."

"Deep deep down then Callie." Dash muttered.

Callie shook her head and proceeded out into the parking garage into the black van. She got into the driver's seat while Dash got into the back if the van onto the computers and pin pointing Amu's exact location.

"The park." Dash said and then Callie pressed the gas pedal.

"Hey Cal! WATCH IT!" Dash shouted from the floor.

"Wear your seat belt then stupid!"

"I don't have one Speed Racer!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

"**Each second is futile"**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Amu was out of breath by the time she ran into the clearing if the park, her honey eyes frantically looking around for the purple one's that were a mix of honey and a dark blue. Her heart plumed when she noticed that Kai was nowhere to be seen with Rina. What if she'd been set up? That and plus none of Amu's charas were with her.

"Not here?" Nagihiko asked, trying to catch his breath along with everyone else.

"No. Not yet." Amu was tense, glancing around.

It was nerving, seeing Amu be worried the way she was. She wanted her baby girl back into her arms, in her embrace. Amu missed the tugging of pink hair and the smile and then she felt guilty when a thought infiltrated her mind.

_This must have been how my parents felt when I went missing. _Amu thought sadly, feeling bad for causing them so much pain, but right now wasn't the time to prove she was alive. She'd go straight to the authorizes once this was all over, or until it was crucial. One way or another, time was closing in closer.

"I'm surprised you're early Amu."

Amu eyes narrowed at the ebony haired woman, holding Kai by her auburn hair. Anger flared in Amu that Rina dared touch her daughter, and it pissed Amu off more when Rina pulled and Kai cried out in pain. If looks could kill, Amu's certainly would be killing Rina in her afterlife life.

"Let her go you bitch!" Amu snarled out, lunging forward.

It surprised everyone how Amu reacted, but what surprised them more was when Kai was shoved out of the way. Ikuto was the first to react, going straight towards Kai to retrieve the young girl and take her back to safety. The two year old was beautiful, long auburn hair and purple eyes. She had natural rosy cheeks.

"Mama!" Kai cried out when Ikuto picked her up.

"I'm a friend." Ikuto says, and the girl glanced up at him.

"Cat ears." She whispers then smiles brightly. "Ikuto Ojisan!"

Ikuto looks down at the girl with surprised eyes that she called him uncle. Amu must have told her about him and for some reason that made Ikuto's heart warm up. Quickly, Ikuto set Kai down in the care of Yaya, Kairi and Tadase.

"My own heart- UNLOCK!"

"Black Lynx!"

"Seraphic Charm!"

"Sky jack!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Beat Jumper!"

Rina frowned at the transformation and chuckled lightly. "That's interesting Amu, you went back to your friends. They aren't as powerful as they once seemed."

Amu glared. "Shut up and fight."

"As you wish." Rina smirked, lifting her fingers to show the sparks jumping from the tips.

Amu rolled her eyes and formed the energy ball with one hand, jumping back with ease as she tossed the golden power sphere at Rina- who jumped as the little canopy blew up. Everyone looked over with worried eyes, but didn't notice that people showed up. Not until they came at the group. They all jumped in front of Kai, who was scared and stayed with Temari.

Amu was busy fighting with her abilities, dodging attack after attack that Rina threw. That was until Amu got a punch right into Rina's face, causing the other female to glare daggers, and thus a fist fight began and let's just say Amu and Rina knew how to kick ass. Rina got a punch in Amu's side, and Amu got a punch to the nose- hearing a satisfying crack that left Rina on the ground in pain.

"Mama!" Kai cried, just in time to see Kai running at her with open arms.

Everyone else was in battle with Daywalker workers. That's when Amu saw it, the archer in the bush- aiming right at Kai. Amu didn't hesitated to lunge forward- push her daughter out of harm's way. Taking the arrow into the back, face to face with her baby girl. A yell of pain escaped Amu's lips and she lost her balance. Something was saturated onto the arrow.

"Mama!" Kai cried kneeling with Amu, and she never let go of her embrace. Amu's eyes closed as she held her daughter protectively. Glad Kai was safe in her arms.

"AMU!" Utau yelled, flying down to the mother and daughter duo.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ikuto snarled.

"Daywalker." The man hissed, just as another van pulled in- this time a male and female emerging from there.

"We have to go! Police are coming!" Rina yelled standing up.

"But the girls!"

"Doesn't matter not if we get caught!" Rina snapped, running into the trees as her lackey fallowed.

"Daddy!" Kai cried out seeing her father and Callie walking to them.

Ikuto glanced over from watching the Daywalker workers run and his heart dropped because right there stood someone he never see again. A person who was claimed missing years ago in his pre-teens.

His cousin Dash.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_A secret place for me and you_

_Where everyday was fun and new_

_A simple time played in our heads_

_We'll tell this story again_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Author's Note**

**Oh I think this chapter came out brilliantly. I really loved writing the Rina scene- I find her a fun character to write. She's this bundle of crazy that's fun to maneuver. It's hinted that Rina knows Amu- speaking of Amu, what do you think is in store for her after taking an arrow for her daughter? Or that ending, was that a good little twist or nah? Haha, anyway please review and see if we can get the reviews up to 40?**

_**Also please check out my other stories,**_

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_In The Flesh_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_While You Were Away_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Crimson Hearts ((Vampire Knight X Shugo Chara))_


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

**A/n**

**You guys are amazing readers! I love you all for reviewing because I mean 45 reviews already? THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means the world that this story has you all on the edge of your toes sometimes, and I love it. I first of all want to say that I am sorry for a longer update wait, but I've been busy with my other fanfiction as well. I made so many that it is difficult to keep them up but I will. **

**This leads me to another topic, school. For me, my sophomore year will start in September which means I won't be updating as frequently. I'm updating a lot slower now so please excuse that. This chapter there are some flash backs, so if you see the **_italics _**it is a flash back. These flash backs are mostly between Dash and Amu back when they were experiments. **

**This chapter is a long chapter, but I will warn you- there isn't much action in this chapter. It's more of **getting-to-know-the-characters.

**I also want to thank the frequent reviewers, **

.

Star Amulet

Neliel Von Schweetz

RED

Jewel of the Dark

StarElsie

Hime1234

Magical girl4

Ern Estine 13624

redflower789

**Thank you for being with this story since the beginning! It means the world!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Life After Death**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Show me love, sometimes when you give it you don't always get it_

_That's all that you wanted_

_Angels, watch like television_

_Got over my mission, so I gotta finish up_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter Five: Explanations 

When everyone had cleared out of the park after the stunt Rina pulled, Amu had fainted. She was in no good condition as her body heat rose up to dangerous temperatures. Dash and Callie insisted Amu and Kai would be safe with them for now and took the mother and daughter away from the group. That had been a week and a half ago and there was still not a word on how Amu was or if she was okay. It worried the new high school graduates and Ikuto that Amu took her daughter and bailed town. Utau quickly objected to that, defending that Amu just wouldn't run when they got into this new found battle.

"She was injured Kairi, be reasonable. You don't honestly think that Amu would bail when we got into this mess?" Utau raised an eyebrow.

Kairi sighed, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "We don't know Amu anymore Utau. That's my point. She's a mother, she'll protect her child no matter what cost. If we are collateral damage, so be it."

Ikuto sighed and shook his head, he hadn't spoken much to anyone but only Utau knew why. It was only last week they found out Amu is alive, she asked for their help, some other company is doing experiments on chara bearers, Amu had a daughter, and to top it all off the father of her daughter was in fact their cousin Dash, whom they believed dead long ago. Utau was in shock at first but she quickly got over it. Ikuto though, was still having a hard time grasping that concept.

"Do you really think that lowly of Amu, Kairi?" Rima snapped. "She has been through hell and back, and here you are questioning her. Yes she is a mother, and yes a mother does anything they can to protect Amu. For example, she can't go anywhere because Amu took an arrow in the back for her daughter!"

"Calm down." Nagihiko murmured to Rima, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"She has a point though." Ikuto said, finally speaking up. "If you think that lowly of Amu, you should leave now before you get any deeper into this."

No one said a word after Ikuto spoke, nor did they move a muscle towards that door. Not even Kairi, who was debating in his head if he should go or not, but decided not to in the end. Amu was his friend, and if he left now it was in the same way of turning his back on her. That was the last thing Amu needed was them to turn their backs.

"Why hasn't she reached out towards us yet?" Kukai wondered aloud, just as Ikuto's phone rang.

Taking his phone out, there was a text message with an address, _1583 Willow Lane. Abandoned Building. _

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Sometimes I don't even know if I'm wrong or right_

_I try to drown my sorrow that surfaces every night_

_I'm moving at a speed that makes everybody looks slow_

_What happens if I let it go_

**X**

**X**

**X**

One Week Ago

_Pain flared in Amu's back when Dash picked her up while Callie got Kai, despite the protest of her friends who told Dash and Callie to leave her there, Dash wasn't listening. He said something, Amu couldn't really catch the words but it sounded protective. In fact, Amu couldn't focus on anything. She couldn't focus on listening to something coherent or keep her eyes open as her body turned numb slowly. Amu distantly felt a small hand grasp hers as someone yanked the arrow from her back. _

_Underneath her, Amu felt the cold metal floor of the van and the movement when the van was put into drive. Crying out in pain, Amu felt the scorching burn of alcohol on the wound. Amu couldn't keep her eyes open, and soon enough the pain cause her to faint. _

"When is mama going to wake up papa?" Kai asked, looking up at her father who stared down at the sleeping Amu.

Dash had rarely left Amu's side since the day they brought her into the room. Callie had to pull the from her back and stop the bleeding, which had been difficult when Kai was constantly crying and screaming for her mother. Now Amu was in a state of coma that she has yet to awake from, which worried Dash. Callie had yet to identify what was lathered into the arrow head that entered Amu's skin, but Callie did conclude that if it had hit Kai, there was a strong possibility that Kai would be dead. This worried the both of them on what effects this substance was currently having on Amu.

"Soon Kai." Dash smiled weakly at the little girl, picking her up. "Mama was just really tired so she's taking a long nap."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?" Kai asked curiously, causing Dash to chuckle.

"In a way, yeah."

Kai perked up, her honey infused aqua eyes sparkling with wonder, "Then kiss mama! Papa, a true loves kiss can wake her up! Hurry papa!"

Dash had to smile at his daughter's imagination, but she didn't understand that it wasn't that simple. He couldn't kiss Amu and everything would magically be better and workout. No, in fact it never worked that way- especially when Dash and Amu talked about being together when Kai was born, after their escape. It took some convincing, but Amu eventually agreed. It lasted a whole three weeks before Amu broke it off. Her words still broke his heart to this day.

"_Well Kai is asleep." Dash flashed Amu a smile, stepping closer and embracing the pink haired young adult- pulling her close._

_Amu tried to smile, but Dash could see right through it, "Good. Now we can discuss that one issue we have. Rina is catching up to us and we have nowhere to go- we are basically trapped."_

_Dash sighed, "Don't worry about that now." Dash whispered, brushing his lips past Amu's, earning a sharp intake of breath from her before he fully kissed her, but it ended just as fast as it happened._

"_I can't do this anymore Dash." Amu whispered, taking a step away from his embrace._

_Dash furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean Amu? We agreed to be a couple for Kai, a family."_

"_I know Dash, which is exactly why this can't continue. We agreed for Kai, and we are a family but we don't necessarily need to be together." Amu retorted softly, gently as if she was scared to hurt him._

"_What do you mean Amu?" The hurt in his voice broke her heart, but Amu knew she had to do this. For both of them and Kai, it was for the best to end this now than let it continue._

"_This is a one sided relationship. I can't return the feelings you have for me Dash, no matter how hard I try- I just can't love you the way you love me." Amu defended, looking up into his aqua eyes that burned with hurt. It literally killed Amu inside seeing that facial expression._

_Dash shook his head, "You don't mean that Amu. Why would you say that?"_

_Amu gave him a stern look, "You know why Dash, don't be stupid. You know why I can't."_

_Dash sighed and looked up to the ceiling and tried not to give Amu a cruel remark, "That reason being you love him. Ikuto."_

"_My heart belongs with him, and it never left even if I did Dash. I love and will always love Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Amu admits, walking past Dash, but pauses and kisses his cheek. "I will love you in a way that makes us a family Dash, but I can't love you the way you want me too. It's better you know now before we got deeper into this lifestyle. I didn't have the heart to string you along." _

_Then Amu moved to walk down the hall, but Dash caught her wrist and pulled her back towards him, holding her close. Amu could feel the tension in his muscles, and it was true on what she said. She had to tell him that before it all went to his head, Amu just couldn't forget Ikuto. Dash pulled Amu close and pressed his lips down onto her, surprising Amu but what surprised her more was the raw emotion and passion of the kiss she did not return. She couldn't return it, and knew Dash needed to release this._

_Leaning his forehead onto Amu, Dash was breathing heavily, " Even if your heart belongs to him I will never leave your side Amu, I promise that. I love you Amu Hinamori, I love you even if we met in hell and were literally forced together but I fell in love with you along the way. I fell in love with the way you fought back, even if you ended up getting hurt. I fell in love with you because you are this amazing ray a purity, and above all- you're selfless. You're true to yourself. "_

"_Dash…" Amu whispered, eyes tearing up as she felt utterly guilty that she couldn't just love him._

"_I mean it Amu; I will wait for you because I promise I will be the last one you ever love." There was so much passion in his eyes that Amu had to force herself to look away._

"_I'm sorry." Amu dejected, pulling out of his embrace and quickly scrambling out of the room in tears. _

_Dash had stood there and watched, meaning every last word he said. _

"Kai, why don't you go get Aunt Callie?" Dash suggested, not paying attention as his daughter excitedly ran out of the room, still oblivious to the reality of the situation at hand.

One week, and Dash barely left this room. He didn't want to leave Amu's side, he wanted her to wake up and open her honey eyes- to smile at Kai with that special smile a mother gave their child. He understood exactly where he stood, she loved Ikuto, his cousin and Dash hated him for that. He envied Ikuto for the love he got from Amu even when he wasn't the one there with her all this time. All Dash wanted was Amu to love him, but with a sigh Dash shook that thought out of his head. For now he had her friendship and it was enough.

"I remember when you had Kai; it was the second time I truly ever saw you smile." Dash whispered. "You looked down at her with pure adoration before looking up at me with pride. You were happy even in the darkest place because you somehow found a light at the end of the tunnel.

_Screams echoed in the bare halls of the seventh floor that was used as an infirmary. Screams full of pain and shouting that was laced with curses about how the world was ran by a psychotic person who played god only to bring this type of pain of woman. The pain of labor and taking the first step into motherhood._

"_I fucking hate you Dash! This is your fault and this forsaken company of evil!" Amu screamed, tears running freely down her cheeks._

_Amu was positioned with her legs spread apart, covering her lower region as the doctor prepared to delivered. Contractions had already began and Amu was in pain, all she wanted was to pop this baby out and get it over with but in honest truth, Amu was scared out of her mind. She always wanted a family, kids but when she envisioned it she saw herself married and out of college. Not getting kidnapped by an evil organization and being experimented and getting forced to be pregnant. _

"_Sweetheart it takes two to tango." Dash remarked smugly. "I just helped impregnate you."_

"_Sometimes I fucking hate you asshole!" Amu groaned. "When can I actually delivered!?"_

"_Right now Amu. I want you to push on the count of three, 1..2…3!" The doctor instructed, receiving a cooperative Amu as she cried in pain when she pushed. "Again." Amu pushed, despite the pain and Dash gripped her hand._

"_It's going to be okay Amu." Dash cooed, rubbing circles into her hand with his thumb, relaxing her a bit. _

_Amu growled, glaring daggers at him, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLY GOING TO BE OKAY? MY VAGIANA FEELS LIKE IT'S GETTING RIPPED APART! THERE IS NOTHING PLEASANT ABOUT THAT DASH SO NO, IT ISNT GOING TO BE FUCKING OKAY!"_

_Dash merely sweat dropped and chuckled nervously, keeping his mouth shut. It was better not to antagonize Amu any more than she already was as she moaned in pain. Labor was a bitch, he felt bad. _

"_Oh last push Amu. I can see the baby's head." The doctor smiled. "1..2..3..PUSH AMU!" _

"_GAH!" Amu cried out in union as a baby's cries echoed. Amu cried out in happiness then, hearing her baby's cries. All her pain was forgotten and she just wanted her baby in her arms. "How is he?" _

_The doctor laughed, "Congratulations Amu, you gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl." _

_With that said, Amu was handed a small pink crying bundle. Dash stared down at the baby who cried, opening her eyes to reveal a brilliant honey. This caused Amu to giggle with a brilliant smile that Dash adored, "She has my eyes."_

"_She has my nose." Dash retorted._

_Amu fake gasped, "Poor baby, she didn't deserve to get daddy's nose."_

"_Hey!"_

_Amu giggled, cooing at the baby girl who was bringing joy into her dark and dull life. She was Amu's salvation, a reason to fight back. "Hey there baby girl. I'm your mommy and that weird mean guy there is your daddy. Let's hope you aren't too much like him." Amu whispered the last part with a secret smile because in all honesty, Amu secretly hoped her daughter was good like her father._

"_There isn't anything wrong with me." Dash groaned. _

"_Have you picked a name Amu? Dash?" The Rina asked coming in._

_Amu narrowed her eyes, "We actually get to decide our baby's name with the consent of this hellhole?"_

"_We aren't that evil, Amu- okay maybe I am but I didn't have my mother there for me. Trust me when I say that you will be there for her. Now chose a name." Rina says standing there but Amu glared. "What now?"_

"_Leave. This a memorable moment that you will ruin being here." Amu snapped._

_Rina rolled her eyes, glancing at Dash. "Good luck with her." Then she was gone._

_Dash smiled at the baby girl who peered up at her parents with curious eyes._

"_Kai." Amu muttered. _

"_Huh?" Dash dumbfound said._

"_Her name is Kai. It means strong. My baby will be strong." Amu declared with a heartfelt smile as she kissed Kai's forehead. "Welcome to the world Kai. May the best be in store for you." _

Dash's face softened as he ran his hand through Amu's pink soft hair, "You were so happy, but now you aren't. You're hell bent on getting rid of Rina and her team; hell bent on making it shed blood to make a safe life for Kai. You are on a path of revenge that will could your judgment and end up getting yourself killed." Dash sighed, "Kai need's you Amu. Wake up. Please wake up."

Dash's eyes never left Amu's sleeping face, soaking in each and every detail. "Remember when you were pregnant? When Kai first kicked, all your second thoughts and your worries faded away. That was the first time I ever seen you actually smile, and my god I fell more in love."

_Amu sighed when her pen fell to the floor; it was a pain in the ass to try to pick it up with a baby bump. She didn't have to though because Dash already beat her to it. Handing her the pen back, Dash began to reprimand her, causing Amu to carelessly roll her eyes._

"_Amu, you have to be more careful! You can't be bending over, you could hurt the baby." Dash yelled softly._

_Amu rolled her eyes, "It's not as if we wanted a baby Dash. I didn't at least."_

"_I know Amu." Dash sighed. "But we are in this together now wither you like it or not. We are having a baby that is ours, but we can't raise it here."_

_Amu gave Dash a look a of confusion. "What do you mean by that Dash?" Amu lowered her voice to a whisper. "You mean to attempt an escape after she's born? We can't- we will get caught and we will be punished."_

_Dash grabbed her hands gently, pulling Amu close, "We'll figure it out eventually as we go along with life, but this is no place to raise a baby. Do you want to raise a baby here Amu, or do you want to be free and raise a baby?"_

"_I want this baby to have a good life and the best option is to give her up once we are out of here Dash." Amu whispered, causing Dash to give Amu a surprised look. "We are to young, we haven't lived life at all we haven't even finished school. We can't support a baby if we get out of here…. I can't have a baby- I don't __**want **__a baby."_

"_Don't say that Amu." Dash hissed. "They will take the baby if they hear you say that. Promise me that you'll stop thinking that Amu because it will be the death of you. You give a baby up you'll spend the years wondering what he or she is up too, you'll regret not watching them grow up or take their first steps or say their first words. __**Never say that again**__."_

_Amu sighed but nodded then gasped when she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Eyes widen she gasped again feeling it again and placed a hand over her stomach, a million thoughts flying through her head but slowly a smile crept across her face. She reached over and grabs Dash's hand, placing it on her stomach._

"_Feel that? I think he just kicked." Amu giggled._

_Dash sighed, "You pregnant hormones and moods. I swear will be the death of me." Dash chuckled before his own eyes widen, feeling a thud on his hand. "He kicked- wait how do you know it's a he?"_

_Amu smiled brightly, "It's just a hunch!" _

"I called them over Dash." Callie's voice brought Dash back to reality. "Ikuto and his sister and Amu's other friends are coming to visit. It's time they know the condition she is in."

Dash whirled around, narrowing his eyes at her, "That wasn't your choice to make!"

"Like it was yours?" Callie snapped. "She has other people she cares Amu too Dash. It's not just us and Kai anymore! It's them and Ikuto." Callie sighed. "I know you don't like it, but she loves your cousin and you must hate it even more that Amu wants them in her life as well as ours and Kai, but you have to respect her choice. You couldn't keep her away from home any longer."

Dash eyes flashed dangerously at Callie, challenging the other female to say something else to piss him off but she didn't. Instead Callie took a step closer, shaking her head. "I'm worried about you Dash. You've been becoming more obsessed and possessive and that will drive Amu away. She will take Kai, no doubt. If you continue like this, your aggression will start again and I will help Amu leave with Kai. Keep yourself in check Dash, or you'll become a danger to those you claim to love."

"Who I claim to love? What the hell is that supposed to mean Cal?"

Callie hesitated, "You know exactly what I mean." Her eyes swept over Amu's sleeping form. "Maybe it's time Dash to leave both Amu and Kai here while we lead Rina away."

"No." Dash snapped. "There is no way in hell we are leaving them. I love them both. They will never leave my sight."

"Listen to yourself. Do you even hear the words that come out of your mouth? That one sentence alone would tell a normal person you're obsessive."

Dash sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "You're right." He whispers sadly. "But we aren't leaving, not until we completely have to Callie."

Callie nodded, hearing car doors close outside the building and Kai's excited squeals. "Then it's settled. We leave when it's too dangerous for both Kai and Amu. Now, we have guests- so please be on your best behavior Dash."

**X**

**X**

**X**

_But there ain't no way you're pulling me down_

_I recharge the speakers and sound_

_It's okay, it isn't your fault_

_Everything is alright_

**X**

**X**

**X**

"You _IDIOTS_!" Rina shouted. "Which one of you was the genius that decided to assassinate Kai and Amu? I gave specific orders that neither one of them were to be harmed or killed! WHAT WAS NOT CLEAR ABOUT THAT?! ARE YOU STUPID IN THE HEAD OR DEAF OR DO YOU ALL JUST NOT LISTEN TO ME?!"

Rina yelled at each member of her little 'army', shoving some and getting into their faces with threats. She was beyond pissed at the moment that direct orders where disobeyed, and that some went traitorous by trying to kill the successful experiments of the Day Walker company. No one in the history of the company ever disobeyed an order, but today someone decided to become a historical figure. All the followers that belonged to Rina stood in a line as she interrogated each and every one of them, trying to make one crack into speaking what she wanted to hear.

Though no one claimed to be the traitor, causing Rina to scream in frustration and throw a vase that was on the table in the room right at the head of a woman- who ducked in time before it collided into her face. Pacing, Rina murmured to herself as she tried to connect the dots in her head. Rina would have Amu were she wanted, and then would have grabbed Kai and took off with the both of them but no- Amu had to have help. Her stupid little friend annoyed Rina immensely, and it was only time that Rina would have her way with them.

"Rina!" A voice shouted, causing the red head to snap her head up angrily in that direction.

"Ashton." Rina emotionlessly said. "What do I owe this pleasure of your presence?"

Aston frowned, "Cut the sarcasm down a bit. You're wanted up in the meeting room. Like right now."

Rina rolled her eyes, storming off up the stair well with Aston hot on her heels. The stair well was quiet but Aston thought that humming would lighten the mood. He was purposely agitating her, trying to get Rina to snap but she simply ignored him and walked up to the floor of the meeting room. Through the glass windows, Rina could see the boss with Will and Yuki- which meant something was going down.

"Nice for you to finally join us." Will smirked, sitting down at the round table.

Rina rolled her eyes, "I was kind of in the middle of finding a traitor."

"That's why you've all been called here." The Boss of Day Walker says.

"What do you mean by that, Kuro-sama?" Yuki asks curiously.

Kuro smirked and chuckled, "It seems we have a group of vigilantes who believe they will help by taking us down. They are nothing compared to us. We can take them."

"Is this group the ones responsible for trying to kill Kai and Amu?" Rina inquires. "They said they were Day Walker."

Will rolled her eyes, "You were stupid to believe them Rina. Day Walker has never had a traitor and never will."

Aston ignored their bickering, "What are we supposed to do next Kuro-sama?"

"Simple. You four will team up."

The room grew silent, the two males and two females all looking at each other blankly before glancing back at their boss. It was silence for a few seconds before the room erupted into chaos, Rina yelling with Will, Yuki sighing and Aston banging his head repeatedly onto the table. Kuro though was amused, watching the four siblings bicker.

"I am not working with her!" Will yelled pointing towards Rina. "She is crazy and sadistic and murderous!"

"So are you!" Aston barked with a glare. "You're both crazy and evil that I'm surprised you aren't twins!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT ASTON!" Rina and Will shouted before glaring daggers at one other.

"MY POINT EXACTLY!" Aston cried out exasperated.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" Yuki yelled, causing the room to grow silent because he was the quiet one. He never shouted, which surprised the other three siblings. "So what? We have to work together. We do what we need to and then go our separate ways again. So suck it up."

Kuro nodded at Yuki in praise, "Your brother knows his morals. Now you need to get Amu and Kai back, get rid of anyone you need to get rid of. Including that group but if you can, capture one vigilante. Get the embryo back, because then we can have the power we need to thrive."

The four siblings sighed, "Yes father."

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Take me to a place I know_

_Anywhere that feels like home_

_Somewhere that if I let go_

_Someone's gonna catch my soul_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ikuto stood by Utau waiting for the door of the abandoned building to open up. With his heightened hearing, Ikuto could pick up on the footsteps running towards them. A soft smile graced his lips because only one person had light footsteps like that, Kai. The little girl had caught Ikuto's attention, and he felt protective of her.

When Ikuto first learned that Amu had a daughter, Ikuto felt upset because he wanted that with her. He wanted to have a family with Amu, to marry her and make her his but then she went missing. It left him to wonder what would have happened if she's never gone missing? Would they had fallen in love, gone on dates and eventually showed each other how much they loved one other? Would he have made a promise to marry her? Ask her father for permission to have Amu's hand in marriage and be the father of her first child? Ikuto would never know.

In a different way, Ikuto was pissed that Dash was the father of Kai. That Dash saw Amu in a state Ikuto wanted no other man to see her in but _himself_. That Dash got Amu pregnant. Did Amu love him? Ikuto's heart silently broke just at the thought that Amu would love his cousin.

"Ikuto- Oji!" Kai cried out happily, breaking Ikuto out of his thoughts as the little pink haired girl launched herself into his arms.

"Hello Kai." Ikuto smiled, carrying her in his arms.

Kai giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck, "Mama is sleeping so shhh. We can't be loud."

Ikuto chuckled, while Utau smiled at him. Utau could see the affection Ikuto had for the little girl in his arms and it made Utau happy that Ikuto was coping okay. Behind them, Nagihiko and Kukai chuckled at Kai while Rima and Kairi walked into the building- fallowed by Yaya and Tadase.

"Kai!" A woman scolded coming down the molding hallway. "Callie left me in charge of you while your father checks Amu- oh." She cut herself off seeing the group of people. "You must be Amu's friends."

"Yes, we are." Nagihiko nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

The woman bit her lip, glancing at Kai. "Callie is on her way down to retrieve Kai. I'm Leah by the way. Red Ribbon's medical doctor. I'll explain."

"Kai!" Callie called eyes on the young girl. "How about we got make lunch?"

Kai perked up and wiggled in Ikuto's arm until he set her down onto the ground much to his dismay. Kai ran towards Callie, who held her hand out to Kai, and began to walk away with her. Leaving the group alone with Leah, who sighed.

"Sorry about Callie. She doesn't like new people. Neither does Dash very much." Leah smiled grimly. "I on the other hand loves new people, I'm kind of a chatter box."

"How is Amu?" Kukai asked suddenly, curious and desperate to know the answer.

Leah chuckled, "I actually only found out how Amu is recently, but she's doing well. She will be fine; the only issue is that she's currently in a coma state." Leah turned onto her heels and walked away. "Fallow me, we can walk and talk."

"In a coma state?" Ikuto inquired as the group fallowed. "That isn't good. How can you say she'll be fine when she isn't even awake?"

Leah shook her head, "I say she'll be fine because what that arrow head that pierced Amu was saturated in a coating of paralyzing and toxin. The toxin was not enough to kill Amu, only because she was not the intended target. It would have been enough to kill Kai, who was indeed the intended target."

"Who would want to kill Kai? I thought they needed her and Amu." Utau stated, confused.

"That they do Utau. Day Walker needs both Amu and Kai alive, but it wasn't them who shot at Kai. It was someone else. I don't know who but we are doing everything we can to find out who they are." Leah explains. "They are smart, I'll give them that. If that arrow had gotten kai, there would have been a large possibility Kai would be killed by toxin and if that didn't work then the paralyzing agent would have done the trick. Amu's body is fighting it off at the moment."

Ikuto sighed, not even knowing how to process this all, "When will Amu wake up? Will she wake up?"

"Oh yeah, she'll defiantly wake up. It's her waking up that will be the problem." Leah says.

"How so?" Yaya asks.

"Amu was shot. Someone tried to take out her daughter. When someone goes after Kai directly, it's World War II all over again. That means when Amu wakes up, she'll not only be majorly pissed, she'll want to find the person who tried to kill Kai. She'll make their lives a living hell. I've seen it before." Leah sighs. "Amu is just very protective ever since she escaped Day Walker, but in honest truth I think it's just because she's scared. She's scared of getting caught and Kai living like she had for the past few years."

"She's protecting her child. It's normal." Tadase said, finally speaking up. "Everything she has done up to this point has been for kai."

"That it has." Leah agreed, stopping at a door. "Amu is in this room. Any other questions Dash can answer." Then Leah was retreating down the hall.

Without knocking, Ikuto entered the room- pausing when he saw Dash standing there caressing Amu's cheek. He wanted to push his cousin away from Amu, but what if they were together? Sighing Ikuto knocked on the door lightly, announcing their presence.

"Ikuto, Utau and friends." Dash sighed, looking over at them. "Long time no see."

"I thought you were dead." Ikuto muttered.

"Everyone seems to be dead and coming back to life recently haven't they?" Dash remarked coyly.

"You know each other?" Tadase asked, glancing between Utau, Ikuto and Dash.

"Of course, what did they call you? Kiddy-king? Yeah, Kiddy-king. Well I'm their cousin, Dash Tsukiyomi. Went missing about seven years ago? Meet Amu four years ago. Been there for her ever since." Dash paused. "Where are your charas?"

The first thing Dash noticed was the lack of charas in the room. Dia was with Su in the kitchen, making Kai lunch. Miki was with Ran trying to help find a way to make Amu wake up faster, but nothing has happened ever since. Utau chara's then proceeded to come out of their eggs, along with everyone else's.

"We don't go into the open anymore." Eru answered. "We agreed it has become dangerous since the last attack."

"You're smart then." Dia says coming into the room, smiling at the other charas. "It's been a while since I've seen you all. Hello."

"Dia!" Utau smiled at the orange chara, who flew and nuzzled Utau's cheek.

"I missed you Utau-chan." Dia whispered. "Amu wanted to contact you many times, but I wouldn't let her. She needed to stay hidden, but I am happy we are back even under the horrible circumstances."

"You've changed." Pepe says, watching the orange chara.

Dia had changed, her physical appearance being one tangible example. Instead of her hair being two pigtails, it cascaded in curls down her back. Her headband still was the same, but her outfit was different. It was no longer a skirt or crop top; it was an orange blouse with shorts. The boots being replaced with heels.

"I was broken, but I was reborn with new dreams, with a new goal." Dia stated proudly.

"Like what?" Utau asked.

Dia smiled, "Can't tell. It's a secret." Dia giggled.

That's when Kai came running into the room, tears on her face. She sniffled, trying to climb up into Amu's bed, but Dash picked her up. "What are you trying to do Kai?"

"I want mama!" Kai cried. "I want to hug mama and I want her to sing me to sleep. Why won't she wake up? Daddy- you said she was like Sleeping Beauty! Why don't you kiss her to wake her up!?"

"Kai, calm down." Dash whispered. "I can't kiss mama because-"He hesitated, but Dia interject.

"Daddy and mommy love each other Kai. But your daddy isn't her true love." Dia explained to the girl. "Please calm down Kai, your mama doesn't like you crying."

Kai sniffled but nodded, "Why doesn't mama love daddy?" She's supposed to love daddy."

Dia smiled, "She loves another. She loves someone else before she met your daddy. She will always love him no matter what."

Ikuto watched as Dash's face contorted, an expression mixed with anger and sadness. Then he abruptly set Kai onto the bed with Amu, and Kai instantly curled into her mother's side. Happily smiling as Utau stepped forward to look at Amu. Then Dash was off, sauntering out the door into the hall way.

"He's upset." Dia says. "He loves Amu unconditionally but Amu loves you Ikuto. Always have and always will and that is something that Dash hasn't completely understood yet."

Utau nudged Ikuto, "Go talk to him. We can stay here and watch over Amu and Kai."

"You sure?" Ikuto hesitantly asked.

"Go." Kukai nodded, joining Utau's side.

Kai smiled up at them, "Are you family?"

Utau smiled down at Kai and nodded, "We are family, little one."

Kai giggled, and that was all Ikuto needed to hear before he went after Dash. Hopefully, everything would go well between the two of them.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Magnetic (I've never lived life, but steady as I go)_

_Here we go! (The sky is the limit as long as it feels good)_

_Magnetic (I've never lived life, but steady as I go)_

_Here we go! (The sky is the limit as long as it feels good)_

_Here we go!_

**A/n**

**Gah! 6,000 words! I think that is the longest chapter so far! Originally I was going to introduce our newest group of characters, but nope. You'll have to wait a bit longer and expect the unexpected. This chapter wasn't very event full, like I said, it was flash backs of Amu and Dash back in the Day Walker company. We got to know what was wrong with Amu, and we got a little inside of who Dash is. **

**How did you take the flash backs of Amu and Dash? My personal favorite was when Amu told Dash she couldn't love him.**

**How about Ikuto's newfound relationship with his 'niece' Kai? I personally like typing them, because I know Kai will play a big part in this story with all the characters.**

**What do you think will happen between Dash and Ikuto? What do you predict for them? **

**Please review this chapter! It would mean a lot to get up to 55 reviews!**

**The song throughout the chapter is called **Magnetic by Jessie J**.**

**Take a look at some of my other stories of Shugo Chara if you have time,**

_Ships in the Night_

_While You Were Away _**((Has been updated))**

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Lost Child_

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_In The Flesh_

_A Tale As Old As Time_

_Walking On A Wire_

_Crimson Hearts_** ((Vampire Knight crossover))**


End file.
